Z Project
by Dante Tigerwolf
Summary: MisfitDigimonStreet FighterYugioh! crossover. possibly more to come. UP: The obligatory villian update chapter. Warning Written with lack of sleep.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The misfit concept belongs to Red Witch. All none OCs belong to Marvel. Or so I've heard, 'cause I don't know who G.I.Joe belongs to. Or at least so far. I'v got plans for a big crossover thingie. I've said to much. 

"He's waking up."

"Joy. Praise to be Allah," came the sarcastic reply.

"Lance? Are you all right and do you have cookies?" another much more familiar voice asked.

"What? Xi?" Lance Alvers opened his sleepy eyes and saw two familiar faces and one unfamiliar face against a very unfamiliar background. One of the familiar faces belonged to the genderless Xi. Another belonged to Lina Charkam, AKA Dragonfly. The third was that of a rather good looking girl with nice features and very short, very neat, black hair. When she spoke it was very clear that she was the first voice he heard.

"Are you alright? I'm Stacy, by the way. I take it your Lance."

Lance tried to move but found he couldn't. When he looked down he discovered his arm and his chest were covered in Lina's silk.

"You took quite a beating at the manor. So just relax." Lina smiled nervously at him. "Don't worry you'll be fine and Xi says you won't have another attack for awhile. Try to sleep"

"There should someone else here. Shouldn't there be?" Lance knew there was another voice.

"OH! You mean Sunshine here."

"Don't call me that."

Lance shifted and saw a tallish boy with long blond-brown dressed in black. He was sitting against the wall, apparently reading something.

"Ignore Lord of Evil over there. He's aaaalllllways like that. At heart he's completely sweet. AREN'T you?"

"I hate you."

"Hehehehehe! SWEET SWEET SWEET SWEET SWEET!"

"You can't make listen."

Lance looked up at his teammates questioningly. "They've been doing that for hours. We think it's a barbed friendship or something…" Lina sighed, clearly having heard similar conversation several times.

"So… where are we?"

"I can answer that," came the voice of Dr. Mindbender. He swaggered out of the shadows looking incredible confidant. "You are now the genetic toys of glorious COBRA. It was surprisingly easy to capture you for 'superior beings', 'great fighters' and 'ninjas'. The pathetic sailor was riddled with bullet holes the moment he set foot outside his house. He would have been on the floor screaming from a telepathic seizure, but he was surprisingly resilient. Pity the same couldn't said of the little frog we brought here in 76 small plastic bags or-"

"You sick, sick bastard. You do realize it's futile to lie to a telepath. To think one can is rather demeaning." Stacy folded her arms and looked haughtily towards a fuming Mindbender.

"You're not a telepath you little minx, you're just sensitive to pheromones."

"And the ones you're giving off are usually associated with lying, you overblown pompous, arrogant, self absorb-"

"Enough freak! Now, are going to imagine yourself into a position of power or are you going to face reality and admit I'M in charge?"

"Only in your unhealthy delusions."

"Laugh all you want freak-"

"I will, thanks."

"Hmpph."

With that, Mindbender turned and stalked off, muttering. Stacy turned around went over to bench and laid down. With that she turned over and promptly fell asleep,

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Lina observed with a raised eyebrow. She glanced over at 'Sunshine', who had gone back to reading was ignoring them completely.

"He's been systamaticly ignoring us ever since we got here. The time he reacted was when Xi tried to hug him."

"Lina?"

"Yes, Lance?"

"It's blurry. Why I am I here?"


	2. Stacy oneshot

Disclaimer: ONESHOT **girly-scream** eh… I meant to do that.

RW; I can't believe you reviewed! I'm really, really glad you're interested. Tell everyone you know about me!

Rougefan; Of course you can add this to the misfit verse C2! I'd love it on there! By the way, Stacy's not an OC. She's actually the marvel character Stacy X.

Stacy lay on her side. It was hard to believe had far she'd come since her powers activated. Not to mention the snake DNA being pump into her. Still it was nice to have Matt with her. The quiet pseudo-goth could be comforting, specifically to Gloom, his 'little brother.' The little shell mutant was so shy. He barely spoke.

Her powers always felt useless. Manipulating Pheromones. Oohhh, how useful. Yeah right. Manipulating feelings and making men have orgasms and the like. That got her was a bellybutton filled with cobra genetics and a position as glorified concubine to that buffoonish commander. How fun.

At least there was some hope now that the Misfit people were there. A greater chance at being rescued. But how could she know G.I.Joe would take them in. Stacy hate this uncertainty. She just wanted to get out and get back to a normal life.


	3. Crossover revealed part I

Disclaimer; THE CROSSOVER IS STARTING!

RW, Rougefan, please get other people to review my self-esteem hurts :(.

"Remind me why the Commander keeps Mindbender employed?" The Baroness said to her lover, as the doctor himself walked by muttering insanely.

To which Destro replied: "We're getting billions of dollars in funds from that Darts guy create Z Project and fixate it to this Oricalcos thing. Typical nutjob, but he's a very very very rich nutjob. We're supposed to be getting soldiers from him any day now…"

She was wearing a white uniform with the COBRA insignia on it. She hated it. The Interpol formal uniforms were better. But she had volunteered for this assignment. She was going to see it through. No G.I.Joking American was going to upstage her. Her energy powers were cocked and her mutant physiology was primed. She was strength. She was discipline. The blood of Asian warlords flowed in her veins. The hierarchy of Dukes and Duchesses were mingled in her very essence. She was Chun Li.

Kari Kamiya stared out her bedroom window. Gatomon was asleep on her bed. She seemed so peaceful. Not at all like how her partner was feeling. It was so ironic. While everyone else's life was coming together, hers was falling apart. Matt and T.K.'s parents might be getting back together. Cody was getting better and better at his martial art. Yolei was over her boy crazy phase and Ken was dealing with his guilt. The ocean was back.

"Hey person!" Lance called across the room. He was half sitting up half laying down. Xi was 'meditaitng' it might be called and Lina was laying on a gurney feeling drowsy. Stacy was sitting on the bed with her. "What's your name?"

At this Stacy looked up. The boy almost seemed to glance at Stacy, because she shifted and caused Lina to open her green eyes. Without blinking he replied "Dain."

Lance nodded and looked at Lina. "You never told me why I was here."

So she told him.


	4. Crossover revealed part II

Disclaimer; They will get longer but I'm not a fast typist and it is hard to put long chaps often. Plus my muses don't help me much.

Pietro; hey!

**It was a normal morning. Todd and Althea were making out in the bathroom. Arcade and Fred were arguing about Pokemon. Angelica was in the medical ward. Pietro had come out of the closet the day before. We had two new recruits.**

Raven, a precog/ remembrancer /limited telepath/ clairvoyant, the Blind Master's niece sat at the table drinking her tea with Wanda and Cover Girl.

"I can't believe Pietro took this long to for a coming out." Sighed Cover Girl, shaking her head.

"What I'm surprised at is that Jean of all people won the pool." Wanda still had a vaguely surprised look on her face.

Pierre, the other new recruit and Pietro's newfound lover, came into the room. His 'cloak' hung loosely and formally around his shoulders as he yawn and rubbed at his snake like eyes. He had green skin.

"What?" He asked.

"Sorry," replied Raven. "I'm still not used to seeing that."

"It's okay."

**That's about when it happened. Cobra attacked without warning. Raven and Xi went down first. Then you. Then Cover Girl. Then me. When I woke up I was here. You where badly burned so I helped. So did Stacy…**

"…now that I think of it. Some Pheromones stimulate healing." Lina concluded her story.

"And the rest I know right?" asked Lance. Lina nodded affirmative.

"Prefect."

.

.

.

.

"Yolei?"

"Yeah Kari?"

"Why do we always walk to school the same way?"

"…School is always in the same place Kari."

"I mean HOW we walk. Today we should hop on one foot zigzagging in random patterns."

"I am SO in!"

Fifteen minutes and three blocks later, they'd picked up several people and four squad cars. The Tokyo streets seemed quiet today. But there was another reason Kari was so happy. She couldn't feel the ocean.

.

.

.

.

Yugi Moto looked out of his window above his grandfather's game shop. It was a beautiful sunny Friday. He turned inward towards his room. He walked over to his nightstand and picked up his Millennium Puzzle and slipped it over his head.

"You need it much longer…" said the familiar quiet voice in the back of his mind.

Yugi turned inwards toward where he knew his patron spirit's apparition would appear. Sure enough, a taller older version of himself stood there. He radiated an aura of amiability and maturity.

"Your shadow powers are growing stronger than the Puzzle. It is something almost very different."

"'Almost very different'?"

"Very similar, yet of a completely different nature."

"Oh. How is it different?"

"The power is not rooted in the Item. Its source is entirely different."

"What does it mean?"  
"I don't know."

.

.

.

.

Hasumi Aiso was a telepath. She was a former associate Chun-Li. She currently was on an undercover spy in Magneto's forces. A formidable fighter she rose quickly in his ranks. All the better. The sooner her 'superiors' got what they wanted the sooner she could 'betray' Magneto and leave the arrogant psychopath's forces behind.

.

.

.

.

She was running for her life. She didn't know why the people in weird uniforms were chasing her, other than the fact that she was a mutant. She had a strange power, useful and hard to understand. But that really didn't matter because she was running for her life. Her name was Valerie. Her long blond hair was pulled back tightly so that it almost looked like a cornsilk blond ribbon billowing in the breeze. She was riding on a horse made out of light and a high B. It was a horse made entirely out of coherent light and sound. She took a stand on a hill and let the horse slip away and recede. She closed her eyes and sang a middle C. Arrows and spears flowed into the air and the note reverberated long after Valerie closed her mouth. The arrows knocked seven men unconscious. Then everyone's least favorite shape shifter launched a tranquilizer dart.

The last words she heard before she fell asleep were this: "Radio the base and tell the Commander that we have Sagittarius."

**Val is an OC, but she isn't a COBRA creation. We may get back to the plot next chapter. BTW Rougefan? Is this long enough? Raven actually is Raven Baxter from 'That's so Raven' because This a massive crossover and she kinda fits in Misfitverse. I may have a plot that has little to do with ny crossover so beware**


	5. Back to the PLOT!

Disclaimer; Back to the ranch! Back to the plot! Back to the 'I-own-nothing-but-the-plot-an-the-Ocs'!

Lance, Lina and Xi were asleep when the conversation happened.

"Matt?"

He looked up. Stacy was standing a few feet away. She looked concerned and sad. Mostly sad. Beneath the bravado, she more scared than anyone else.

"When do you think Gloom will be back?"

"If isn't back soon, I'll tear this whole damn base apart till I find him."

"About the Dain thing? Is that the name of-…?" She gestured fruitlessly, trying to find right word. Matt/Dain made a confused circular gesture with his hand. Stacy nodded, apparently understanding where he was going with the gesture. "Yeah that."

"Yes. Yes it is."  
"How do you know?"

He rolled his blue eyes. "It's construct."

"Then how do know?"

"…Second nature."

"Pfft. Goth."

"Pfft. Semi-nonwilling-bimbo."

**Back Misfit Manor**

"Toddles?"

"Yeah Al?"

"Why are all the other boys watching T.V. and you're in the kitchen at this God-forsaken hour?"

"It's 11:23 p.m. Althea. It's hardly late."  
"Well?"  
"I'm just getting popcorn. We're watching a discovery channel specials about ghosts and poltergeists, Bigfoot, lake monster and paranormal stuff."  
"Cool. Mind if I sit in?"

"Shipwreck, Wanda, Roadblock, Raven and Spirit are there. No one's gonna mind."

They went into the room. After much scooting over and a minor argument between Pierre and Pietro over who got to sit on who's lap, the credits ended at 11:27. Then came on a short 3-minute add.

Shipwreck asked, "Isn't that Xander Wheadon? Didn't we do some body gaurding for him and his wife a few years ago?"  
"Yeah that's him and his wife Kim." Replied Roadblock.

Onscreen, Xander was asking the audience for help finding his daughter Evangeline for a 3 million reward.

"Poor guy. They've been running that on every channel all day. He most love his daughter allot. He's a philanthropist, closet mutant supported and an all around nice guy." Spirit sighed.

"Why is he a closet supporter?" Asked Raven. "He should just come out and be done with it." She winced. "Sorry. That came out reeeeaaaly, re-ly wrong."

"Well, for starters, if he came out, he'd lose all ability to do any business at all." Said Arcade cynically.

"And he'd lose all his stock due under-handed share broking." Cut in Wanda.

"Not to mention the lynch mobs." Finished Fred.

Raven seemed deflated. "There go any dreams I had of being a fashion designer. No one would dream of doing business with me. What lynch mobs?"

"Yeah, they still do that, but don't count your dream dead yet." Althea reassured her. "It could still happen."

They watched in silence for a time. It was the documentary about poltergeists and ghosts. There were a lot of interesting facts. Finally the T.V. announced:  
"After these messages, we'll look into a case that's close to home. In Illinois, a boy goes into a coma. That's about when the blue lights start."

"Think this kid could be a mutant?" Asked Wanda.

"Watch and out." Replied Shipwreck.

Over the next segment, a boy whose face and name were bleeped was shown in coma and in several clips where he levitated off the bed, the bed glowed blue and had objects fly around. It ended with an explanation that after 3 weeks in a coma, he had been abducted and had been missing for a week.

"Well that was pointless and came nowhere near getting us a new member." Pietro complained.

"Okay it's 12:00. Get to bed kids." Shipwreck commanded.

"But-"

"No."

"Please-"  
"Nope."  
"Dad!"  
"Go now or forever rest in K.P.duty."

"Going!"  
"Pietro! Pierre! To your own beds! BedSSS!"

"Your no fun anymore."

"That's the point. Go."

"Commander!"

Cobra Commander's cowl was casually covered with coins. **(A/N: like the alliteration, anyone who's reading this?)**

"Uh… Commander?"  
"Like the new look?"

"It's very …interesting. Two things. One: Darts sent two mutant soldiers-"

"TWO LOUSY USELESS-"

"Incredibly powerful fighters. Commander, I given Valentine and Rafael."

Chun-Li watched the cobra physician examining the small boy. He was wearing an inhibitor collar. He had sad red eyes. They were the only part of his face you could see. The rest of his body was covered in an invulnerable, fungi-like shell. Chun's heart went out for the boy. Project Warpie could use him. But she wouldn't force him. He was attached to that what's-his-name Goth boy. As soon as Celery saw him, she would develop a humongous crush. The oddest things turned on that little green haired girl. Oh well. There were others. There always were others. Like Elizabeth. Chun smiled at the memory.

"Something amusing?"

The emotionless voice of the physician cut through her reverie.

"No. Just a figment of imagination. It will never happen again." Chun-Li assured the physician nothing was wrong. She was rising quickly through he ranks. She didn't want a simply physician ruining everything.

"Destro! What was the other thing you wanted to tell me?"  
"Well Commander, we've made some more progress on Z project. We have a suitable Capricorn adept."

"This is fantastic. Celebrate! I'm going to party so hard it'll make Serpentor II look like a non-party-person."

"Before you get so wasted you send the UN three billion care bear plush toys-"  
"That was only once!"  
"-Perhaps you should consider that we now have five and a half 'volunteers.'"

"Five and a half? There's Saggitair-…Pices-…Tauro-…Capricor-…Gemi-…We only have 6! If Gemini is technically two people, then… FIVE!"  
"Five and a half, my liege. The body we abducted is positive for the right kind of genetic instability."  
"Prefect! Now all we need to do is get our little friend in the cells into it."

**Well, this is getting fun. There 's an error in here somewhere. But the plot is starting Whoo Hoo. Remember, there are no coincidences. Everything happens for a reason hint hint. RW, can you help me get some more publicity?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; I'll own this when I stage a corporate take over of all media. I found the other error not pointed out by Rougefan! Valentine is supposed to be Valentin, Mai's lover.

Shoutout!

Rougefan; I toyed with the idea of erasing their existence with an OC called Amnesia, but I've decided to go with a less spur-of-the-moment-pulled-out-of-the-hat. What Gloom Pokemon?

RW; Thank you so much!

L17; Why not? Darkstar might make a good Cancer…

Gloom walked sullenly done the hall. The mean lady lead him and the four armed guards done to the cells. The darkness producing fungi mutant shivered. He wanted Dain. Stacy was nice but Dain made him feel safe. Xenophobia didn't help his fears. He didn't know why they hurt him. He didn't have any powers besides how he looked. What did they want?

Dain watched the operative lead Gloom towards the cell. The double force field opened and the brown mushroom person entered. His smallish arms swung slightly as he shuffled in. He was a constantly targeted by the guards. He was invulnerable in physical form only. They couldn't hurt him with anything less than a bazooka in close proximity and/or a Telepath. But the bullying was horrid. He didn't deserve to be tossed in the air and used as a target.

The regiment left and Gloom practically fled to Dain. The tall boy brushed hair out of his eyes and drew his long fingers across the little mutant's 'skull.' Gloom lay on the bed with his head in the older boy's lap and drifted off to sleep.

Hasumi, or Kasum as she was now called, walked into the lab of her partner in crime, Clarity or William Knoblach. He could absorb vast amounts of information and process it to the smallest degree. This made him useful beyond belief.

"And how are you?"

"Fine, Clar, but-"  
"You are being stalked by several suitors."

"How did you-?"  
"You want none of them but you are pining after Vindaloo."  
"I am not pining after that self imposed Arabian enigma and you can-!"

"I am correct as I surmised."

They were very different. Hasumi radiated delicateness and rage. She was petite, dark haired with a fair complexion and dark blue markings on her face. Clarity could only be described as pale. He was bald and had opaque white eyes.

"Enough of this. Do we want to come out on top or not?"

"You have surmised correctly. The Seal of Oricalcos and the Gate of Babylon are not enough for a sufficient power source to find the pendants. They have already become a monolithically powered coven of relics, as did the rings."

"William."

"Yes, Ms. Hasumi?"  
"Stop the genius level babble. Be straight with me."  
"…The conversation is not homosexual in any way."

"Slang, Clarity. Ever heard the word?"  
"Processed, Ms. Hasumi. They can be created/summoned in the same rite."  
"Much better. Now tell me why were pretending that were working for Magneto?"  
"His resources are extensive. They are currently aiding us, all of us, Ms. Hasumi, with another project. The one COBRA wants done."

Todd came out of his room. He felt incredibly sad.

"Hey."

Todd looked up and saw Althea.

"Hey, Al."  
"Why the long face?"  
"I forgot about Lance, Lina and Xi being gone."  
"We all did. 5 documentaries on the paranormal will do that to you."  
"I guess you're right. What's going on?"  
"Family meeting. Probably Pierre and Raven getting codenames."  
"Cool. Yo, pretty soon Jean's gonna be the only one without one."

Pierre Trefant sat on the couch. Raven was reading next to him. They were waiting for Todd and Althea to arrive. Codenames. The triplets had been conspiring with a name for Raven since she joined the Misfits. She wasn't much of a fighter, but her mutant abilities could track as well as Spirit could. However, she'd become proficient with an energy mace.

"We're here!"  
Althea and her other stumbled into the room.

"Having an impromptu make-out session, are we?" Pietro snickered.

"Your just jealous, yo, because Roadblock is making sure you and Pierre don't "accidentally' get locked in the closet again."

"I, as resident father-"Began Shipwreck."-Do so declare this meeting to order." His voice had taken deliberate pompous tone. He was about to continue when…-

"We have a code name for Raven!" "You'll like it!" "It's great! Really!" Chorused Brittany, Daria and Quinn in high-pitched, hyperactive, over enthusiastic voices.

"Oh god…," moaned Raven. "They've been doing this since I got here, and when they can teleport, deactivate sound-proof force fields and who knows what else, it can get just a little more than a little annoying."  
"I don't know why but hear goes；what is it before your head blows."  
"That doesn't make sense, but whatever…"  
"The codename-"  
"Original, I'll add!"  
"Quiet! It's 'Zen.'"

Everyone looked at Raven. She looked very deep in thought. She suddenly looked up and found everyone about two inches away from her face.

"Uh… Little space here?" They complied. "Alright. I'll take it."  
"And for Pierre-"  
"Girls! Let someone else talk?"

"Daddy! That's not nice!"  
"Neither is hogging conversation."

"Well it should be something like 'night' or 'cloak', but that's already taken."

"Think about this, Todd. Why not put it in French?"

"Well, Wanda, The Night kind of sounds-"  
"Put it in French!"  
"La Nuit. That better?"  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Pierre's codename."  
"Wanda."  
"Yes Pierre?"  
"You're being a drama freak, but I'll take the codename."

"I knew we could count on you."

Raphael looked at his partner. The spiky brown haired biker was drooling over a picture of Mai. **(A/N: for the sake of simplicity I'll describe him here. He looks like an older version of Tai.)** Raphael shook his head and sighed. He projected his Soulself and explored the Base.

**Okay final notes; L17, expect the Starr twins or at least one of them to appear. I've read enough of your stories to that I don't need their Bios. However, don't expect them to be permanent characters. Until Later: Dante**


	7. Author's on vacation AREBA

Okay this is an author's note. I'm going on vacation and won't be updateing for a while. So here's some shoutouts to pacify all three readers.

To L17, if you're wondering why the Twins won't be permanent characters, here's the reason. If I brought them in as permanent characters, I'd feel obligated to keep tham as 'pure' as possible. So Then I would eventually have add in your Ocs, story lines, plot devices etc… So don't expect it. Heck…, don't even expect me to reveal their last names.

To Rougefan, I have a question, you run a great C2, and play a wonderful 'patron diety', but why are the first three pages of the misfit verse C2 all L17 fics?

And finally to RW, Thanks for reading. Let me phrase my plea subtly. Cheh chem….

(To the tune of the Meow Mix song) Update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon update soon!


	8. I'M BAAAAACK!

Disclaimer; Nothing doth I own, saveth the relinquished OCs.

Val opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room. Everything she saw that was not within a few feet was a total blur. Across the room were two dark star shaped things, apparently set in the wall. Near them was a brown blob, covered in silver. Along a wall was something that looked like a stand up fish tank filled something green. Floating in it was something that looked black. Near her, just a few feet away was a water cooler filled with an opaque silvery-blue liquid, punctuated only with two red eye shapes.

"What are you looking at?" Demanded a voice out of the black circular object on top of the jar. If Val could have jumped, she would have. "Yo, Blondie. I'm not talking to my invisible friend. I'm talking to you, bitch."  
"I'm looking at the freaky container filled with talking water with the foul mouth."

"Touché."  
"Thank you"  
"That wasn't a complement."  
"Whatever."  
At this point, everything was becoming clearer. The star shapes were two boys, presumable twins. Their hands and feet were encased in silver gauntlets. One could plainly see the near identical star birthmarks on their right eyes, even though they were covered with eye patches. The brown blob was a boy whose mutation was clearly bovine. The aquarium was really a tank and the black thing was a girl in a gothic dress.

"I ask to be decent. What's your name?" Val asked."  
"I'll answer and return the favor. Plazm. What's yours?"  
"Val. Plazm?"  
"Don't ask. Codename."  
"Okay…"  
At this point the conversation ceased. Nothing happened for a long time.

**Misfit Manor**

"I found something!"  
Arcade burst into the misfit TV room. He seemed very excited about something. He had a computer disk in his hand. "I intercepted an email between Xamot and Tomax and Mindbender!"

"What is it?"  
"It is labeled 'Sub-Project Scorpio' and look at the subject name."  
"Lina."  
"This doesn't make sense. Wouldn't Lance and Xi be on here, too?"  
"It's a lead. Don't knock it."  
"Agreed. Arcade, trace this as far as you can. Everyone else, be ready to go at a moments notice"  
"Gotcha."  
"On it."  
"Yes ma'am-sir-ma'am."  
"Don't joke. It's to early."

**Tokyo**

Ken Ichijoji walked into a flower shop and ordered a dozen roses sent to Yolei. Just being in a flower shop made him nervous. Plants had been reacting strangely to him for months. Ixnay on the dreams about the ocean. The spore was coming back.

**Domino Town, Tokyo Suburbs**

Raphael's soulself wondered far. It had taken him to the home of the pharaoh. The master had sent him to lead this farce for COBRA. The girl being Scorpio positive mattered little. It mattered less about the genderless reptile and the earthmover. They were in consequential. So was Cobra Commander's chosen 'bride.' The little minx was little more than a glorified concubine. Some slutty mutant teenager who was going to be genetically altered into a half snake. White energy wrapped around him, he ascended invisibly on to the streets of the small town. He followed the pharaoh down the street. He smirked. The Pharaoh would do. He was evil. He deserved to die as the Twelfth. He would be Cancer, the doomed, the binder.

**Magneto's base**

"Thank you, Baroness."  
As she shut off the machine that connected to her 'superior', she muttered "Bitch."  
Kasum looked over at Clarity, out of the camera angle.  
"What do you think that Firefist is doing?"  
"Probably being mauled by Pyro."  
"That man is so sick. He's completely turned on by anything with the ability to set a fire. He's even beginning to claim Smokey the Firebear is the devil incarnate."  
"The person in question us obsessive compulsive, obsessively compulsive, and compulsively obsessive."  
"Aren't they mutually exclusive?  
"This is Pyro we are speaking of."  
"You have a point."  
"But the project Cobra wants is underway. Very soon Wake will be secure in the fact that it is completely prepared for the Z project. The only problem for us is keeping the Gate under wraps."  
"Right. What does Z project stand for, anyway?"  
Clarity told her.

**The Lower Cells**

Lance woke up strapped to a gurney. As he struggled he heard a familiar and completely dreaded voice.  
"How's it hanging Lancey?"  
"Oh God no…"  
"Oh God yes. I'm baa-aaaaaaaaack!" The Coyote leered at him from the end of his gurney. The dread canine seemed unusually happy, in a perverse, ungodly mirth. "Guess what COBRA's gonna do, huh, huh, huh?"  
"Do I want to know?"  
"No, but I'll tell you anyway. They're going to make sure we stay together forever! All I have to do is break your mind! We're gonna have so much fun!"  
"What?" At this point the Coyote whipped out a camera and took a photo.  
"Aaahhh, I'll treasure that for years. But in the serious side I have no idea what they're going to do."  
"Then why did you tell me-?"  
"I wanted the photo, sue me."  
"If I could, I would. Listen, you walking fleabag, what the hell is going on? (A/N: as I'm typing this Illinois got into the final four! Whoohoo!) I'm strapped to a gurney and talking to you. What, did they final lock me up?"  
"Now, Lance. Learn to love your insanity. But, on other matters, your recent memories are completely accurate." The Coyote was now wearing a lab coat and a pair of spectacles. "Yes you are a COBRA prisoner and etc. Let us get to the point then shall we?"  
But what the point was, Lance wasn't going to find out for a while. At that point several things happened. An electric shock flew through the gurney. Simultaneously the Coyote vanished. The door to the room opened. What came through was the stuff of nightmares. Strange genetic machines and strange looking henchmen wheeling them came into the room. The devices' owner and operator, Dr. Mindbender, followed them.  
"Having a pleasant chat with your delusion, Avalanche? Oh don't look so surprised. With you, one-sided conversations with yourself mean only one thing. That and the brain wave transceivers in this room. Quite useful, really. But to the point as your fantasy said. You are my experiment and I'm taking your fantasy's suggestion and running with it. You and your Coyote will be together, forever."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hawaii 

"Target located. Placing the Summers child under surveillance. Sub-project Aries may be complete."

**CLIFFIE! Until later: Dante**


	9. And yet again, a cliffy

Disclaimer; I have some good news, okay, unless you're a sexy banker lady, then it sucks. I don't own evo. I own the OCs and the demented storylines that will spawn from this tale. I also made some non-OCs more powerful because they were kind of lacking in the punch department. Later, I may even change the genders of some characters. AU of an AU remember?

**Shoutout**

**Rougefan; I don't even know what I mean by that. And to the other question, you'll find out (evil chuckle)**

**RW; Sorry, I don't mean to put any pressure. I just like to know where I helped with stuff.**

**COBRA Base**

"_I am the dancing queen, young and sweet! Only seventeen, oh yeah! You can dance! You can di-ive! Having the time of your li-i-fe! Oooooo-ooo-ooh! See that girl! Watch that scene! Dig it the dancing queen!_" Sang an incredibly drunk Baroness.  
"What set her off this time?" Cobra Commander whispered to Destro.  
"Preration: Wake is going down without a hitch." He replied.  
"In that case, where the booze?"  
"Oh, Lord."  
"Oh quit complaining."  
"_I'm my muse! I'm my rhyme! I'm the fire warming this heart of mine! When I hear me say I love you, Baroness, do you know how much I do?_"  
"That's interesting." Said a Cobra trouper to the Baroness Personal Guardswoman he was trying to pick up. "I didn't know the Baroness knew who Michael W. Smith even was." The guardswoman, who happened to be Chun-Li, rolled her eyes and wondered how the trouper knew about him himself. She moved her hand slightly toward his pants and let off a small energy blast. He fell to the ground, semi-conscious with pain, but would live to screw another day. To ward off suspicion she held up a tazer and made like to blow a smoking gun. Several troupers, looking side ways at her, abruptly whistled and slowly backed away. Chun smiled inwardly. It was good to be a mutant. She exited amid much relief to the men scared for their ability to procreate. She was feared.  
She made her way through the base to her private quarters. After sending a dispatch to her receiver, Collective, at Interpol, she decided to amuse herself by increasing her salary and obtaining several advances, none of which were recorded. She soon grew amused and decided to file things away randomly in a large filing cabinet that looked very like white marble, which it certainly was. Something that looked very like white marble. After this, too, grew tiresome, she decided to read files on the Misfits and several members of Project Warpie. Here are some:  
**Trinity**

**Real Name: Brittany, Daria and Quinn Delgado**

**Powers and Ability: Multiple respiratory systems allow water-breathing, genius level intellect, ability to form a psychic gestalt which allows some telepathic abilities, telekinesis, projection of psionic energy infused neural electricity and telepathic bond. Individual abilities of Brittany and Quinn unknown. Daria possesses the ability to imprint suggestion, allowing her to manipulate the thoughts and desires of others. This ability may be rooted in psychometry. Advanced Martial Arts training.**

**Celery**

**Real Name: unknown**

**Powers: Cells possess white chlorophyll and an elastic state, possibly derived from bio-electrically charged cytoplasm. This allows extreme stretching and elastic resiliency.**

**Static**

**Real Name: unknown**

Powers: Creates an electric field on the molecular level that stabilizes molecular vibrations, which cancels out phasing, teleportation abilities, negates some energy powers, disrupts machinery, some astral abilities and senses cerebral and neural energy, and can create minor electric shock.

After a while she grew bored and decided to sleep, which was to dream, perchance to be. Or not to be. Soon, Chun-Li found herself reciting Shakespeare in her mind and soon realizing that Douglas Adams may be one and similar with Wonko the Sane. She continued to have random thoughts and soon fell asleep. She dreamed about flying, disembodied ears and driveways surrounded with oak trees. When she woke up she concluded that she had been watching too many paranormal documentaries, and began to plan a vacation at the Myrtles and stopped when she realized her coffee had been spiked. Instead, she decided to find out what COBRA was planning on Wake Island.

Misfit Manor 

Arcade was hacking. He was searching Cobra files for references to his teammates and whatever 'Sub-Project Scorpio' was. He decided to for go the long, drawn-out search and put a computer program on it. Instead, he went straight to the source of the lead. He decided to see what the apparent motive was and so, he decided to thoroughly get into Extensive Enterprises.  
'_Reference Extensive Enterprises_'  
**_Referencing…  
Referencing…  
Referencing  
Search complete. Please choose query.  
_**'_Funding_'  
**_Funding provided by numerous companies and Extensive Enterprises. Please specify.  
_**'_Project funding_'  
**_Enter keyword to specify type of project type  
_**This was new. Arcade had no idea what type of project he was looking for. The project could be the corporate take over of basket facilities involving for all he knew. Or for all he was using he knew. He pulled up the file he'd hacked and called Airtight.  
The Joe was rather… a good word for it was exocentric. He had numerous hobbies and was the best if you wanted some random trivia solved; he was the best to go to. So that was why Arcade was listening to a ring tone and reading a genetic analysis of his friend. He was still listening when he found a reference to Sub-projects Taurus and Leo. That's about when Airtight picked up.

"Hello?"  
"Airtight, this is Arcade."  
"Arcade! How are things? What are you doing? How are you-"  
"Fine, but I need information. Do the words 'Scorpio', 'Leo', and 'Taurus' mean anything to you?"  
"Yeah. Zodiac signs. Why?"  
"I'll tell you later. But I think you just saved some misfits…"

COBRA Inner Chambers 

"Tell me, Mindbender…" Cobra Commander said, as he reclined in his immense, recliner-like, vibrating massage throne. "Why did you only take three of the misfits? You could have so easily taken them all. Or at least the mermaid brat…"  
"It is such a simple reason, my liege," said Mindbender with the ease of a salesman who knows he's selling keyholes to an emotionally dependent, wealthy idiot. "To mess with their heads. All we really needed for Z project was the Charkam girl. But I wanted revenge on Avalanche and 11 both. Besides, with 11 we can create more fighters and fix the DNA to obey us. And with the boy, I, personally, want revenge for the whole Coyote thing."  
"I watched that…" COBRA Commander. "Just how would you go about doing that?  
"Why, by making it a constant threat. Its not really repeated hallucination. It's a split personality that manifests itself as a delusion. So I break feeble Avalanche's mind and then give the Coyote a 'familiar' form and it's all good."  
"And how are you even sure it would even obey you?"  
"Simple. Gratitude. I set it free in the first place. It would serve me indefinitely because of this. But that's not the clever bit."  
"Then what's the clever bit?"  
"This is the clever bit."  
"Okay, tell me the clever bit."  
"The clever bit is I let Avalanche know what's going on when he's under."  
"Clever."  
"That's not the clever bit. This is the clever bit."  
"Get on with it you dolt, before the atman of Douglas Adams sues us for plagiarism."  
"Anyway, the 'familiar' form is genetic lycanthropy. Very clever."  
"Clever." '_And delusional._' Thought COBRA Commander. '_Ahh, well, it'll be fun to see him fail miserably._'  
Mindbender had already left, and the commander was left alone to vibrate without purpose for days on end.

Misfit Manor 

Toad sat on the coach. Pietro and Pierre were playing a fighting game to take their minds off things. Suddenly his palm pilot (A present from Roadblock) telling him he had email. He opened the mail and found Kurt had sent it. It read:  
**Todd  
Cerebro picked up the Dreadknocks in Hawaii. This is just an FYI email because we think you ought to know. If you want to respond, you can't. We're on a field mission and this all the Internet power we can get.  
Signing off,  
Kurt**  
"Hey, guys!"  
The other misfits near him looked up and those who could hear him, but not see pricked up their ears.  
"Cerebro picked the Dreadknocks and a possible lead. We're goin' to Hawaii!"

In case you can't tell I'm a huge Hitchhiker fan. I also wanted to update since I'm back and I needed another Cliffy chapter to advance the plot so I could increase suspension and buy myself more time. Besides my muses are moving in and out, new ones are coming in and everyone's being transferred. Besides I can't type like this. I can put out filler space and plot simultaneously, but not pure plot without a lot of undistracted time. It's a curse that comes with an instant karma blessing; I already know the plot of my next three fics. If you're wondering about Kurt's email, you'll find out about it soon.  
Until later; Dante.


	10. Prelude to Darkness

Disclaimer; Generating… Generating… Generating…

…

…

…

Pepe: Okay listen up, okay, because these words I'm going to say are very important, okay. You listening, okay? Because these words are very important, okay. First, she cheats in him with another man. And the body! It not a body, it's constructed! It's constructed! And while very sexy, Chun is dishonest and she make love with To-

Pepe is suddenly grabbed by a pair of ethereal hands made of light. He attempts to breathe while the author's mighty wrath is poured on to the muse.

DIE YOU BACKSTABBING SHIRMP! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR TRYING TO REVEAL MY PLOT! YOU'RE GONNA DIE, YOU MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A MUPPET!

The author continues to strangle Pepe, semi-oblivious. Kalial sneaks out behind him.

Kalial: Aryan Contract! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?

The author starts breathing again.

Anyway, I've been grounded for a month, so I couldn't post whatever chapters I've finished. Besides, actions scenes are hard, and this chapter is a real hard plot carrier for my entire continuum. So, if you find the actions scenes foggy, don't blame me. If you find anything else confusing, it's meant to be.

Disclaimer; If the male OCs is Australian, it's a Gary Stu. Period. Trust me people I know what I'm talking about. I don't care how well it blends with the canon cast. If it does, I really don't object. In fact, I'll read the story and probably love it, but if it isn't really meant to and exists in a team of non-canon (not in evoverse or misfit verse at least) characters and OCs, it's a Gary Stu, plain and simple. Okay I'm done with my rant. On to the pathetically vague action.

Raven walked to the meeting and mass transportation room. She was wearing her misfit uniform. It was a white gi, modified so that it was stylish and form fitting. Her hair was held in a long, hard clasp, threaded straight through. It was white with silver accents. The front of the uniform bore a raven design and the misfit emblem. On the back were twin scabbards, for her dual energy maces. Trinity was already there, making adjustments for the Hawaii trip. Raven approached them.

"Hey…"

Trinity looked up quickly and relaxed. "Yeah?" Asked Quinn.

"About my codename…"  
"Before you ask, it was the best we could come up with. Unless you want to be called Morpheusa, Sight or Ravanà, I'd suggest you come up with one of your own."  
"Sorry. Wait 'morpheusa?' That sounds like a-"  
"Shape shifter's codename. Yeah but that's the female form of Morpheus, Greek god of sleep and dreams."  
"Okay. I really agree Zen was the best."

"We knew you would."

At this point, the rest of the misfits started coming in. Very soon the entire team available had left for Hawaii.

24 hours earlier

In the lower cells, Val, Plazm, and all the others had been moved to cell with 'lower level dampeners', the two boys with birthmarks had been taken out of there stocks, the bovine boy had been unchained and the girl in black and Plazm had been let out of the various containers. Val had found she could use it powers on a small scale, and had been practicing ever since. That was when the twin with the purple star over his right eye had come over to her. He seemed nice enough, but there was something about him that attracted her to him. She had no idea what. He was good looking, but she had had her share of guys like that from time to time. She had been popular with the boys back at home, but her biggest and most resent crush had been somewhat attracted to her. But she could absolutely not read this guy. He had made it clear that he and his twin bother both had wavelength powers and were immune to hypnotism, but that really couldn't be it. She had some idea what was going on with Hayes Isaac, an African American rocker, for some bizarre reason, nicknamed Clarion. Even more bizarre was the nickname of his best friend, Michael St. Clare, Wulff. His main idea had been to take a cool word and spell it all weird.

"So you play in marching band? I would have done that, but they didn't have a place for guitar. And sing in choir? Girl you should be in a band!"

Paul's cheerful voice cut through her reverie.

"I'm sorry. What in hell are you taking about?"  
"C'mon, it's a great idea!"  
"No it's not. Look, I'm attracted to you and, quite frankly, your hot-"  
"Your attracted to me? Ya know, when ever a girl is attracted to me, she seems to hang on to my arm constantly and try to make out with me."  
"Right…"

"I'm serious!"

"I find that hard to believe. But like I've said, you're hot. But I cannot see me walking down the Isle with you. Nor can I see doing anything else with you but a short term, over-sexed relationship. And, quite frankly, that is something I most certainly, as a Christian, DON'T want."

"That's cool. Sorry if I was imposing on you."

"Trust me. You weren't."

Paul seemed kind of disappointed about this. Craig, as his twin had been introduced, looked quite pleased as to this turn of events. He came over to Val.

"Did my brother just put the moves on you and you turned him down?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's not like I fall over every hot guy I see."

"Yeah, but girls fall over him all the time."  
"And have you seen this happen?"

"Yeah. Dozens of times."

"I really don't believe that. I mean he's hot, charming, and really nice, but he dresses like purple crazed 80s reject. Not to mention, he's overly sweet. Not like you, Craigy."

At this point Craig began to suspect all was not right. He was about to realize just not right all was.

"Craigy, I'm guessing you sweet where it counts. And I do mean COUNTS. And I'm guessing when you're excited enough, you turn into the over enthusiastic puppy that your bother is normally."

"Val, you're a Christian. This isn't good. You're letting your infatuation get the better of you. Control yourself woman! Um… Please?"

"Don't you want me? Are you afraid of a real woman, Craigy?"  
"Please Val…"  
"So I can't have fun with you? I'll bet your much better at this than Paul. Or are you waiting for something?"

This, as Craig realized, was going to go on for a while. Meanwhile, Paul, having over heard this delightful exchange, decided to consult a panel of experts, who, in reality, were anything but. The bovine mutant appeared only vaguely capable anything beyond rudimentary speech. Plazm was being sarcastically indulgent. The gothic girl looked slightly haughty and not so slightly disgusted. Paul was innocently asking for an honest opinion. Oblivious to their expressions and probably ignoring the fact that he was walking into a minefield, he pressed onward.

"So. Can I ask you guys a question?"  
"You already have…" droned the Goth, totally disinterested.

"Do I really dress like a purple crazed 80s reject?"  
"Yes. Paul does." Grunted the bovine.

"OH, of COURSE not, Paul! Why you are the mirror of modern!" Cooed Plazm in sickly sweet, effeminate voice, dripping with sarcasm.

"You need to ask? Good Lord, your dumber than I thought you were." Droned the gothic mutant.

"Aren't you attracted to me?" Paul asked her in a curious voice.

"Should I be?"

"Yeah, but… Say, wait are you a lesbian?"  
"Burn in hell, sicko…"

With that she literally turned red and punched Paul out.

"You're also a obsessed with forming bands and really need a new hobby." She droned as she turned to walk away. Plazm, looking vaguely elated and really scared, turn to the bovine mutant and said, "So what's your name?"

"Angus. Angus Aberdeen."  
"Cool. What's yours cut-… I mean what's yours?"  
She turned to him sadly, with a rueful smile on her face. It was the emotion that she had shown had been taken out her stasis chamber. "My name is Evangeline."

Present

The trip to Hawaii was immeasurably fast. Raven hadn't even the time to blink. She just felt an impossibly fast rush and a flash of an impression of shifting blue tile against a peach background. On minute she was in predominately pink bedroom, and the next she was standing on the crest of a hill o a landscape overlooking the ocean littered with palm trees. A breeze was blowing and the hair that had been calm a moment before was now billowing in the wind. She glanced towards Pierre. He was wearing tight leathers strips wrapped completely and almost seamlessly around most of his body his 'cloak' hung in strange patterns from his shoulders. He spoke up.

"I can look ahead, if that's necessary."

"Good thinking. We'll keep track of your position, while we stay here to think up a strategy. If you find the Dreadnoks, spy on them as long as possible." Althea replied.

Pierre nodded. He closed his eyes and his cloak billowed around him. It twisted around him as it glistened like the night sky. As it formed a twisting cocoon around his body, Pietro touched his cheek kissed him and whispered "Stay safe."

Pierre nodded and glided backwards, leaving a set of shadows of himself as he did, as if he was in a time lapsed strobe. The dark cocoon stopped swirling, although it still shone with imitations of stars. It fell around him, still covering him completely. The cloak rose over him leaving a billowing shadow. It settled and slid against a tree. It became fully a shadow as it slid parallel to the ground. Pietro looked worried. Wanda put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry." She spoke in a more tender voice than she had in a while. "He'll be fine."  
"But what his powers malfunction? What if they see him? What if they see him? What if he can't control his powers? He has trouble with him. What if…?"

"Pietro. Pierre will be fine, he will control his powers and he will make it back in time to get in bed with you."

"Yo, thanks a lot, Wanda! Like I need that image in my head. Al, can we make out till it's gone?"

"No you can't! Let's focus here."

"Stop being such a hypocrite, pop. Like you wouldn't do the same thing to Storm if you had half a chance."

"Young lady, give your old man the respect I deserve."

"I am Pop. I am."

Pierre didn't hear any of this. He was skimming along the grass, almost above it, almost on it. He sail though it with ease. His form whispered across palm trees, tropical grasses, and sand. He felt exactly what he glided along and still was almost flying. It was a wonderful feeling. His shadowed being rose against a palm tree on the beach. Only his head and upper torso were distinguishable. The rest of him was a swirling shadow, like his billowing cloak with long, tentacle-like shadows branching out of him. His face was featureless, save for two empty ovals where his eyes should be. He scanned the beach. A group of figures were huddled around something. He slid down from the tree and along the sifting sands. He circled around them, observing them. He remembered back to the images he'd been shown his debriefing. They matched them indiscriminately. He decided to, instead of reporting back immediately, like his first instinct was, to eavesdrop. He mimicked the shadow of the woman with pink hair. What he heard was this:

"Remember, all we need is the Summers boy's DNA. I'd like him alive, personally. Commander says I can't do any unauthorized experiments on the Z project captives. The little yellow child needs that fire DNA to be alive outside of an inferno. So he surrounds himself with fire. I had to put him in a stasis furnace. Do you know how expensive they are?-"

"Look, Dr. Mindless, before you rant our batteries flat can you please tell us how you expect us to take this kid hostage?" Interjected the pink-haired woman. _Zaranna. _ Pierre realized. _Her name was Zaranna._ Pierre soon found he had remembered all their names.

"As I said, Zaranna"- Dr. Mind something-or-other cut through his reverie- "I don't need him alive, I just need his DNA. That way I can mutate him so that-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Buzzer interrupted. "I thought that the Summers kid was Aries. Why would the other little brat be him? I mean there's almost no difference with Mustard. But still-"

"Quiet, you ignorant chainsaw wielding lummox. He doesn't have a name. That is just a disgusting nickname made up by some bored Baroness legion soldiers because they thought he was cute!"

"But still-"

"Look, just get the stupid blonde's blood and apply an amnesiac! I don't care how you do it, just do it!"

At this point, Pierre figured he could no longer afford to stall. Whoever they had been talking to on their miniature videophone had gone into a senseless rant. He streamed towards the ocean and gathered himself together in his cloak. He became tangible again. He though he'd earned a quick breather. He relaxed for a few seconds and took a deep breath. Then he drew his cloak around him like a blanket. The hood shroud rose over his forehead, placing his eyes in shadow. The shadow strips emerged from the cloak again, and rapped around him forming another reality field. His cloak was his powers. It could morph, as well as affect objects in the near vicinity. His powers had a whole range of uses. He began to skim under the water, using the field to filter the hydrogen in the water. He surfaced briefly and found he was near where the team had teleported down. He skimmed through the water, onto the sand, and through the trees, towards the main team. Wanda, Trinity, Blob, Angelica, Spirit and Cover Girl were absent from the group.

"What… Where?" he was out of breath and stammering from the unusual exertion of his powers. Pietro rushed him.

"CPR! STAT!" With that, he knocked his boyfriend over and began to do mouth to mouth. Roadblock rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the back of his collar. Pierre sat up.

"Thank you. So, where is everyone?"

5 minutes earlier

"Come in… come in." Arcade's crackled over the radio intercom. Althea responded as fast as she could.

"Yeah Arcade. We have simultaneous COBRA and mutant sightings. Thought you ought to know."

"I hate to say this, Arcade, but couldn't you just tell the X-men?"

"I tried. Turns out, no one's there. So I figured you guys could get a new recruit. Besides this is the Dreadknoks we're talking about. It shouldn't be too hard. X-23 took 'em single-handed. Sooo…"

Present

"So that's it. No big deal."

"Okay. They said they were going to take someone's DNA. Do the terms 'stupid blonde' and 'Summers kid' mean anything to you?"

The majority of the misfits looked at one another and said, in unison:

"Alex."

20 hours earlier

Lina was pacing her cell. She had been worrying a lot lately. She had been worrying about how much gauze was left in the in medical wing. Lifeline and Bree had stopped ordering gauze almost all together since she had started working in there. She worried about Freddy. They had made so many plans and generally they could just eat pounds of chocolate if they broke their dates. They were so dependent on each other now. She worried about so many things. But right now she was worrying about Lance. He had been gone for a while. How long had it been? A day? A month? A century? She didn't know anymore. She didn't even know who she was sometimes. Stacy said she was losing her grip on reality. Truth be told she wasn't even sure what that was anymore. She supposed it was all just part of going insane. This was what she was thinking as the tranquilizer hit. As Dain/Matt was to remark "Looks like it's just us again…"

Lina woke up about half an hour later. Three people were standing over her. A boy dressed in purple, a blue person and someone who was brown and furry.

"Where am I?" Lina stammered still under the affects of the tranq.

"Sweetie, welcome to the Z project cells…"

A week earlier

San Francisco. A two-story house.

Inside, on a coffee table in the living room, a Clue board was laid out. A cool looking African American boy sat at one end. A red haired, probably part Irish, girl sat across from him. A slightly over weight preteen sat on the floor in front of the TV. And at this point the author sincerely hopes that you've figured out that the girl on the coach bore an uncanny resemblance to Raven Symone (A/N: I really hope I spelled that right.). As we can clearly see by the presence of a Clue board in a misfit story, the classic Clue bathroom argument was taking place.

"Look, I just need to know where the bathroom is and then we can play!"

"Corey…" Raven interrupted. "You live here. As much as I wish it weren't true, you live here. If you don't know where the bathroom is, what hope do the rest of us have?"

"Raven…" Corey mocked in the same tone of voice. "I meant on the board."

" Y'know, it's not meant for that kind of thing."

At this point, Raven Corey and Eddie turned and looked her.

"Uh, Chelse, girl…" Raven uttered.

"Oh right! Sorry."

"Chelsea, sometimes I worry about you." Eddie said across the table.

"Oh, that's so sweet."  
"Chelse? I kind of meant about your sanity…"

She gave him a death glare that you wouldn't expect out of her. Eddie withered.

"Look, can we not fight and just play the-"

_FLASH_

"_Hey" Victor walked excitedly through the door. "Guess who's coming?"  
"Uncle Gabriel?"_

"_No, Uncle Gab-… Okay did you have vision?"_

_FLASH_

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Uh, Rae?"

Raven realized the vision was over and looked around. All three of them were staring at her.

"Sorry. I had a vision."

"So, Rae, did it involve me and, say, Fanta-"

"No more Eddie, no more. I see things that will happen in real life, not in your delusions of things that I really don not, (ah, ah, ah!) do NOT want to discuss, much less think about."

"Hey" said Victor as he walked in the door. "Guess who's coming?"  
"Uncle Gabriel?"  
"No, Uncle Gab-… okay did you have vision.

"Yeah, but for the record it's the first time I had a vision about having a vision."

"Hey, Rae, isn't Gabriel the blind guy who juggles chainsaws?"

At this point the author fast-forwards through the next few days of:

) Anxiety over Gabriel Moore's preparations

) Explaining to Eddie that blind people can juggle chainsaws

) Raven's powers of Clairvoyance and Remembrance activating over some confusing and comical incidents involving a clairvoyant view of the boys bathroom stalls and remembrancing her sixth birthday party.

) Uncle Gabriel explaining that he was a ninja and she was a mutant and she could join the Misfits, yada yada yada.

) Tearful goodbyes will Chelsea and Eddie

) Ringing the doorbell of Misfit Manor

Because the author wants to refer to those few days ambiguously for humor in future fics, he's not going to tell you about that. Instead he's going to drop you of the day before Z project began…

"Uncle Gabriel, are you completely positive that this is a good idea? I mean, I'm not really cut out for ninja life. I just kind of…" Raven trailed off, almost sad and distant.

"Raven, you'll be fine. Neither are most of these kids. Most of them are nice enough. The ones that aren't are jus really annoying." The Blind Master added under his breath: "But they're all insane."

Raven walked in. And was immediately covered in a cloud of itching powder. Three would be adorable girls popped up.

"Oh, sorry." Said the girl with the ponytail on the left nonchalantly. "We thought you were Beachhead."  
"That's okay." Raven replied, and through clenched teeth see added: "And I really don't envy."

"We heard that and you'll envy him even less when you meet him. By the way, we take it you're a new recruit…"

"Yeah, I am, but-"

"XI!"

At that sudden yell, Raven jumped, but not so much as when a green and gold snake thing appeared out of thin air.

"Yes?" Said the green thing, apparently Xi.

"Would you mind checking her powers?"

"Not at all."

Xi then did something that vaguely creeped Raven out. He started touching her. Not just hand shake, but literally stroking her skin. He suddenly stopped.

"Precog, telepathy, clairvoyance, remembrance." He said almost carelessly.

"And the last one is?"  
"Reverse precognition."  
"Okay."

"Look I could have told you that. And for another thing the whole touching thing was way creepy. You didn't have to-"

_Flash_

_Roadblock is on the shower, completely unaware he's being watched._

_Flash_

"Excuse me while I go back to that vision…"

_Flash_

_Roadblock is still showering._

"You have good taste."  
"Yeah, mind if we stay?"  
"What! Get out of my head!"

"Please? Just for a while…"

"No now get-"

_Flash_

Althea was poking Raven, who had completely zoned out. On the final poke, she had snapped out of it. Wanda was waving her hand in front of Daria's face as the white glow faded from her eyes.

"So, who are you anyway? Xi said we had a new recruit. I take it that's you. I'm Althea, I control water, this is Wanda, and she controls probability with hex bolts, yada yada yada. Me Wavedancer, she Scarlet Witch."

"What?"  
"Sorry, codenames. The triplets will be stalking you with one as soon as they find out that you don't have one. Oh, Gabriel, is this your niece? The Psychic one? That means your Raven, right?"  
"Yeah but-"  
"I knew it! We've got another recruit here; he'll be around here soon. You talk a lot don't you?"

"When I can get a word in edge wise…"  
"Oh sorry I am babbling again? It happens a lot after a make out session with Toddles…"

"Hey, do we have another recruit?" Asked a voice with a light French accent.

Raven turned and saw a startlingly green boy with yellow snake like eyes standing there he was wearing a dark blue silk shirt and tight leather jeans. Other than his obvious features, he was quite handsome.

"Are you related to Xi? Cause you look alike so I assumed…"

"No, but you'd be surprised how often I'm getting that. I'm Pierre Truffaut, by the way."

"Your worried aren't you?" Althea asked. "Don't worry, it's a little crazy but other than that it normal."

"I have an announcement to make." Pietro Maximoff zoomed into the room. "Everyone… I'm gay."  
"And then something vaguely obvious and totally random happens…" Intoned Althea.

"Oh that's not a problem." Pierre spoke up. "So am I."

"And the something completely unexpected…"

"And to complete this turn of events, it looks like Jean won the pool of when he'd come out."

After that little incident, introductions were made and Z project began.

16 hours from present

Matt, not Dain but Matt, lay on his back staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Mary. I'm sorry Dain Hawking. I'm sorry Stacy. I'm sorry everyone. Especially you, Sarah. I never told you I loved you. Sorry Nation. I'm sorry Ms. Haddad. I let all y'all down…"

1 month 10 days earlier

Rachel-Elizabeth Argosy was sitting at a table in your average high school in the Midwest with Michael St. Clare and Hayes Isaac. She was playing a string instrument, somehow managing to turn their last rock song into a beautiful Celtic ballad. Sarah Chasen was sitting with Willow Cartwright, a hot African American cheerleader with wavy black hair, Anna, the green eyed Argentinean, and Maria Rodriquez, nicknamed Twilight, with her pale purple hair, were sitting around a table, arguing about something unknown to men. Artie Lunt sat with white haired Japanese exchange student Yamato Watanabe, called by everyone Nostromo. Artie's died green hair, combed to fall over one eye, contrasted sharply with Twilight's pale color and Rachel-Elizabeth's sky blue highlights in her blond hair. Perhaps most out of place was the goth in the corner of the room, reading. his semi-long dark brown hair, fell around his face, framing his green eyes as he read. He shivered slightly in his black clothes. He put a bookmark in the book he was reading to mark his place.

"Matt?" Asked a soft voice. He looked up. Anna was standing next to him, looking concerned.

"Fine, just tired." He replied.

"You're not having one of those power things you keep repressing? Because Ms. Haddad says they-"  
"I know what she says!" He snapped. Then he softened. "Sorry. I can't think with these things one the brain. It shouldn't be my fault that my powers apparently don't know when to quit."

"It's fine just…"

"Just what?"

"Your eyes are glowing."  
"WHAT?"

Sure enough, they were.

"Okay, Rachel, I need interference and you're the only psychic around so…"

"Alright already. Just hold on a second." Rachel-Elizabeth set the violin down gently and picked up her 'weapon', her flute. She began to play a symphony Matt had written himself. He lifted an eyebrow and his eyes glowed an even brighter blue-sea green.

_Interesting insult…_

_I though you'd think so._

_You and your subtleties. Now how about doing what you're supposed to do in my head._

_Sure. What color leather?_

_Not that, you freak. I meant helping me burn off this excess mental energy._

"Wow." Artie intoned very impressed. "Telepaths. I wonder what there saying."

_CHOCOLATE!_

_VANILLA!_

_CHOCOLATE!_

_VANILLA!_

A few minutes later, the 'battle' had toned down. About then an annoyed looking George 'the uproar' Johnson walked into the room followed closely by Winter Frost, probably, knowing Winter, the source of his annoyance. Her next remark clinched the matter.

"Look I'm, like, sorry. It was an, like, accident. A slip! Very, Very minor."

"Minor! Our little club's out of the bag!"

"Oh dear Father God, Lord almighty, help us all." Said Matt looking genuinely upset. "Who knows, how many, and who won the pool of the first time she'd screw up this badly?"

Winter glared at him. He was so anti blonde. She was so anti goth. As he put it 'blonde preps shall inherit the earth. They'll get by lowering themselves to sleep with the meek. Not that they could come up with anything else…' while she said 'a goth, like, so doesn't understand the, like, important things, like fashion. Hello black? Like, loser much?' to which he replied etc… ect… ect.

'Just my friends. And if anyone, like, has a problem with that they-"

"Just shut up and stop being a bitch already. You're the last person to say anything negative about this since it's your fault."

"Don't, like, talk to me like that. I deserve respect!"

"He's giving all the respect you deserve." Matt interjected. Winter gave him her coldest most intimidating stare. Which it wise, since she could freeze dry you in under five minutes flat, to pretend was a lot more intimidating than it actually was. See as he could stop her from doing this he didn't bother.

"Which friends?"

"Just some close ones…"

"Your clique? Theocrat, why don't you tell the whole school and be done with it?"  
"Hey!"

"Wait." Willow stood up, curious and very determined to stop the fight forming. Last time they fought, several students ended up duct taped to trees, they cafeteria needed to be rebuilt and several pounds of whipped crème 'disappeared.' "would that clique include Manti?"  
"Yes, but since half of us are leaving and she thinks this is a social class club…"

"Oh no. Y'all are staying. That bitch is going to pay for trying to steal my boyfriend…"

Present

"Okay troupes." Althea had gathered everyone around her. "We outnumber them, and we're infinitely better than they are. So if anyone is afraid, don't worry. They're gonna go down hard. So troupes, MOVE OUT!"

Ha ha! I tricked y'all! You thought you'd see an action scene. Well, that's the next two chapters. Hey it's a million pages long as it is so don't complain. I see I've been missed. And don't worry my self esteem has recovered and I will be updating soon. As of May 27, 2005 I no longer have any 'real' classes. WHOO HOO! If you want to see what Willow's planning to do to Winter's clique friends, review. I've got ideas but send in suggestions.


	11. Battle in Haiwaii

**Disclaimer: Life is the essence of Time, and of itself proving that the meaning of Life is directly related to whether or not one is alive, exists and their Zodiac sign. If an OC is named 'Desiree' it's a Mary-Sue. No original character should have a name like that, unless it's nationality. Upahven, for example, is Indian and should not be the name of a French character. Yes, I know for a fact that these are real names.**

Shout outs:

Lonegrowlithe; If you don't think it's a Gary-Stu yet, you probably will soon. Power generalities will do that.

Red Witch; They most certainly are… (And will get wilder)

Rougefan; Thanks for the advice, but a had a month of non-consecutive typing for that one, and I forgot what I was doing every once in while.

AnimationLasi and L17; You two haven't reviewed in a while but I still hope you're reading. If I did ANYTHING to offend you, I'm completely sorry.

The Dreadknoks had gathered on the beach weapons drawn. They were plotting their next move. Satellite photos had provided them with the exact location of Alex Summer's favorite solo surfing spot. He would be surfing up to the location in exactly twenty minutes. According to plan, he wouldn't know what was happening until he was strapped to a table wit DNA being pumped into him. Tat is what would have happened if the misfits hadn't stepped in just then.

"ATTACK!" Althea's voice rang out and almost before the Dreadknoks only knew what was happening, the misfits were attacking. She, Todd, Pierre, Raven, Pietro, Roadblock and Shipwreck, were kicking their butts sooner than they had time to react. Watching Zaranna nearly lose her top screaming at mindbender will do that to a person.

Althea immediately started in against Zanya. The two ninja mutants immediately started fighting. Al quickly came in with a hooking block and flipped Zanya over her. Not withstanding the fight she and Al had when then were five this was usually how they started their fights. So, because of that, Zanya easily landed in a handstand and kicked Althea over. Althea also managed to land in a handstand, and began to exchange kicks with her rival.

Pietro was running in circles around Zandar, causing a tornado of sand to erupt around him. Zandar closed his eyes and bided his time. About ten seconds later he stuck out his foot and tripped. Pietro knew what hit him (the island) and had a theory as to why this was (God was punishing him for being too perfect) but wouldn't be able to figure out what had caused the island to trip him until 12:32 PM that night when he asked Pierre about it in a lull in there sexcapade. Pierre saw this and, having nothing to do after using his cloak to bash Monkeywrench into the ground repeatedly, saw this and thus screamed:

"DON'T TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND!" Zandar never ever did find out exactly who did this to him. All he knew was that sand suddenly was screaming about him, and behind the sand was something black and sparkling. He was lifted up into an awkward position, which became even more awkward as the sand instantly became glass and he was trapped with no way to escape. With Zandar indisposed and most definitely not coming back, Pierre ran to Pietro. He immediately started to do whatever he could to revive his unconscious lover.

Roadblock was fighting Zartan. Although Zartan had ninja stealth training, Roadblock made up for it in pure unadulterated muscle. Zartan let loose a fury of jump kicks. Roadblock reacted as fast as he could by grabbing Zartan's foot and bashing him into the ground. He would have been knocked cold, but he managed to land on his feet and with out a moment's hesitation, flip onto Roadblock. Roadblock immediately began to throttle Zartan, neither one giving an inch.

Shipwreck and Toad had taken control of their fights early. Shipwreck was using a pair of pistols to make Road Pig dance. He was laughing manically in such a way that he had not done since his last beer blast. Toad had managed to knock Ripper's weapon out of his hand and was using his acid to make him dance in a similar manor to Shipwreck.

Raven was probably enjoying her fight the least, despite the fact that she had managed to shut Buzzer up early. Buzzer had flipped out his chainsaws, and made a sarcastic comment about her not being in his league. She had responded by turning on her energy maces, and extended chain release length to twenty feet. She proceeded to take out several palm trees. Once Buzzer picked his jaw off the ground, he rushed her. Huge mistake. She was swinging her extended clubs against a pair of inferior weapons to a superior fighter. Things evened out like that. Besides it was her first battle and no one would blame her. Pierre had her back and if she couldn't handle something, he'd cut in. Then she had an idea. Not her brightest one ever but it WOULD get her at a stand still long enough to cry for help. So she extended the chains and pulled the mace back, whipped it forward and wrapped the chains around the saw crushing the teeth. Then, as Buzzers terrified and disbelieving look entered her vision, she had a more vindictive and fun idea. Grinning like a grinch/shark hybrid at the thought of ruining Christmas/eating a swimmer lightly drenched in barbeque sauce, she activated the electronic shock feature of he maces.

Todd was sitting, rather satisfied with his work, on Ripper. He was temporarily unable to move as Todd's slime was restricting his appendages. The rest of the Misfits and various G.I.Joe handlers were easily winning their fights now, except for Raven, who seemed caught up in the vindictive power of the moment. Toad shook his head and sighed. There were two things that would make a girl act like that: a weapon and a boyfriend. Knowing that wouldn't live to see tomorrow if he ever said that aloud, he kept silent. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Hey, where's Monkeywrench?"

As if on cue, every single Dreadknok capable of moving pulled out two to seven flash grenades. They had been synchronized, and exploded. Todd found himself shoved unceremoniously off Ripper. Pierre felt someone shove past him violently. Then, almost as a second thought, a kick was viciously launched into his ribs. He groaned sharply as he fell across Pietro. As the kicks continued to rain down, he vaguely heard glass shattering in the background. They stopped short as some whisperings he couldn't make out above the pain were going on. Before whoever was hurting him went away they whispered in his ear:

"Fag." When he was sure they were gone, he rolled over on his boyfriend and just cried. Most of the others felt something similar. Kicked, punched, pepper sprayed into their still open, if blinded, eyes. Althea had been knocked completely off balance and after she had fallen, Zanya leaned down, whispered something the author can't type here because of profanity law and quite smoothly split open her wrists. Raven was ignored. She was standing stock still looking totally blank. She had dropped her weapons and her hands were hanging limp at her sides. Her mouth was slightly open and her dark, deep eyes were wide. It was if she was staring into the face of the Answer. There was something almost tragic in her eyes, in the slight shiver that ever so slightly wracked her form. It was almost a reflection of man's mere mortality and the tearful grey of knowing one's fate. This was most certainly her 'vision face.' (Author's note)

Where Monkeywrench had been was swimming in the ocean with heavy shark repellant, squid repellant and giant clam repellant, which he had swiped from the Batmobile when Robin had needed it most. (See other notes) He had swum close to where Alex was supposed to be at that time. While treading water, he prepared the hypodermic needle.

Alex, having finished his surfing, was drifting in comfortably in to shore, staring at the stars as he lay on his back, balanced on his surfboard. Suddenly, he felt a sharp prick on his neck. He fell backwards onto his surfboard. Alex saw the weird guy swimming toward him. His initial instinct was to use his powers. He tried, but he found himself unable to move. The odd guy jabbed something sharp into his arm. He felt blood flow out of his arm into the syringe painfully. When the guy seemed sure the needle was full, he removed it and swam away. Alex heard a helicopter near by, in descent. Over the noise it sounded like several people were having an argument. He couldn't hear specifics. The helicopter flew away. He was still paralyzed. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, his surfboard floated into the shore. In the shallows, the anesthetic had finally worn off. By that time, so had the grenade's affects on the Misfit's. Raven's vision had ended before the affected Misfits had become unblinded. (See other, OTHER notes) She considered telling the other Misfits. The vision was vague. Besides, it was a terrible thing to know one's fate.

Alex found himself being questioned extensively. When they were through the misfits had come to some definite conclusions. COBRA was going to move very, VERY soon. This was reinforced as they got the news from the other Misfit team. They were sorely upset. So would you if you were on an elite team that let a civilian be kidnapped.

She had been Japanese, with American, very preppy clothes, and outrages red-highlighted pink hair. Her name was Mimi. This is how it happened…

-----****

Okay so you won't see that this chapter. I leave on a hiatus tommarow so, I want to update. Thank you GothikStrawberry. Jane will prove to be most important (probably, it's still in the works, most of what happens after this fic) after her cameo in a villain update chapter.

Author's note: My little brother typed this. I wanted something with a tragic feel and he's great for that.

Other notes: I'm a fan of the old Batman's and that was a very surreal episode.

Other OTHER notes: I coined that, I think. Anyway, I'm vey sure it's mine, so, ©!

Until Later; Dante


	12. Scream for Mimi

Disclaimer; Thanks to all who've barred with over the months I've done stuff that passes for work on this. Even though I seem to go on sabactal (sp) every three chapters, blah blah blah you don't care. 

Rougefan; Palmon will be important, though won't actually appear. This chapter gives you almost all of the digimon stuff in this story. As to your question, they were just stalling. That and over confidence will really give you a slight upper hand with the element of surprise.

**L17; I hate those things too. Thanks!**

**Lonegrowlithe; Thanks! The waits over!**

Mimi was running. The freaky guys in the 'power rangers' knock off outfits were running her down, with probable intent to kill. Her friends knew about her powers, and her parents had already said they'd love her, even if she became a mutant. She just never really got around to telling them. But she didn't care about that. Neither did she care how they found out she was a mutant. She just cared about getting away from the solders long enough to focus her powers. Finally thankful for three years of forced gymnastics in Japan, she maneuvered her flight to a bridge near trees. When she got there she ran to the center and easily flipped over the side and landed under it. She had managed to lose them for enough time to keep them for immediately locating her. She stayed in her crouch and began an impromptu meditation.

The leader of the COBRA battalion chasing her was puzzled at first. Realizing he'd lose face and gain a demotion if he continued looking like a mentally incapacitated goldfish on steroids, he immediately started barking orders.

"Okay you morons, get looking! We barely managed to get the Wheadon girl, and were getting this one with ease! Either that, or very unfortunate things will start to happen to you! Get it? Got it? GOOD! GET THE F--- MOVING ALREADY!"

With that highly intellectual conduct, and brilliantly witty threats, the troopers silently began searching for the missing girl. Mimi, meanwhile, had completed her meditation and was now ready. She slipped away as quietly as she could and positioned herself between two pine trees.

"HEY, JERKOFFS!" She yelled, with a malicious grin on her face. "COME AND GET IT!"

COBRA troopers are in general psychotic Cro-Magnons with advanced weaponry and as such are easily provoked. So they did the first thing that came to their minds. They blitzed her. Not exactly they brightest moves they ever made.

Mimi spread her arms wide and closed her eyes. Her hands became raveled in a mesh of transparent green fire, and the pine trees became surrounded by small floating green-white orbs. At the center of the trees a green orb glowed and grew with pulses of the fire encompassing her hands. As she opened her eyes and spread her fingers, the orbs stopped rotating around the tree and began to pulse. The main spheres began pulsing like crazy, each time getting larger. Mimi's eyes glowed and her handfire burned almost out of control. With a flourish, she snapped them together, and directed a blast of energy towards the imbeciles about three yards from her. Had things stayed in those conditions, she might have had a good chance of escape, even with the only two voluntary members of Z project near by. But just to prove that its never that easy, life intervened at this point.

Trinity, Wanda, Blob, Angelica, Cover Girl and Spirit materialized about five yards away from the action. Without a formulated plan, the immediate decision was to dispose of the COBRAs and recruit the girl. So the first to gaining her good will was for Blob to protect her from oncoming forces. As Mimi, in her panicked state was liable to blast anything in her path, even if she realized Blob was trying to help, was blast by Scarlet Witch. Her powers immediately shut off and with the use of Hex bolts, ballistics, flares and psychic lightning, the troopers were easily removed. They did not know that they were being observed.

"Are you okay?" Cover Girl knelt over Mimi. "What's your name?"

"Mimi. What happened?"

"What happened-" Interjected a cold voice. "-Is that they just condemned any chance of escape you had. Prepare to become the property of COBRA, infidel."

"Try not to give away the entire plot this time, Washout…"

"That's 'Aquarius' now, Xi'an or should I call you 'Libra?'"

"You're giving away valuable information, 'Aquarius.'"

"Quiet, you idiot, can't you see that I'm trying to taunt them?"

During this exchange, as series of whispered communications had gone on and among them:

) The Blind Master had pointed out the location of 'Libra' and 'Aquarius'

) Send signals to carry out an attack plan and

) Start a count down to attack

The two, obviously ill matched warriors continued to fight. The Master's hand formed the simple count down of five four three two one. On four he shouted "NOW!" and away the Misfits went. The odd couple jumped like professional ninjas and landed in twin crouches. They turned around.

One, Libra was stately with Korean features and had trapeze artist's muscles. His face was cold, yet gentle, as if he could still be kind. The other, Aquarius, was dark with a permanently cruel expression on his face. He wore crimson goggles, a tight blue uniform and spiky brown hair.

Aquarius spun around and as his hands turned blue, a blast of pressurized water blast shot from them. Unfortunately, his chosen target was Blob, and as such his blast did little good. It served as a distraction though, long enough for Trinity to strike from behind him. That's about when pieces of debris and blasts of psychic lightning started flying. He wasn't going anywhere for a while.

Cover Girl, Firestar, and Scarlet Witch were providing cover for the Blind Master as he got Mimi out of danger. At least that's what they were trying to do. Every time they sent a projectile his way, some kind of wave blasted out of his left hand, and the missile dissolved. Cover Girl had managed to get Trinity's patented Dehydrated, Inflatable Nuclear Bazooka (®) and thus was very frustrated by this development. Every time they managed to get a hit on him, they managed to get more, but the injures never lasted. He merely touched them with his right hand and the wounds almost instantaneously sealed up. Then he went back to blasting them.

Aquarius wasn't doing nearly as well in his fight. Suddenly he keeled over. Blob leaned over him as Trinity hovered close by. Aquarius looked up. His eyes reflected red and a strange glowing green seal burned on his forehead. He straightened up and turned wholly into water. He cried out as almost a vibration rippled out of his 'body' and into the hair. Depending on how far away him the various Misfits and G.I.Joe handlers were from him, the fell over in intense pain. A few seconds after everyone other than Libra had passed out, the vibration stopped and the mark faded. A wave seemed to flow through Libra's body from his right hand, repairing the severe harm done by the energy Aquarius had put out. He got up, slung Mimi over his shoulder and left the scene of the crime with his companion.

Misfit Manor 

"…And that is pretty much how it happened." Reported the Blind Master.

Roadblock, pacing, nodded. Then he turned to Arcade. "Okay, what's on your report today?"

"Well, quite a bit. First of I'm very sure that Lina, Lance and Xi aren't being held on the main COBRA Island. That's because almost all of COBRA non-terrorist activities are centering around a remote Pacific island called Wake Island."

"That sounds familiar." Wanda mused.

"It should, if you pay close enough attention to your WWII history. It had some negotiation done on it like a million years ago that no one cares about, accept for cynically insane Fan Fiction writers with nothing better to do than use names as unbelievably vague plot hints."

"What?"

"Sorry… I got carried away. Anyway, it could possibly be the selected location for some kind of bizarre ritual. It involves several rites. The main point seems to be locating great power and inverting something called 'The Gate of Babylon.' That involves the 'Seal of Oricalcos' as well as the 'Eye of Maul.' It utilized the celestial force called 'the Balanced Ones.'"

"And those are?"

"In Japanese Mythology, they were eight demigods. Four on the side of Amaterasu and four on the side of Susanowo. Nobility for Despicability, Light for Darkness, Earth for Rot, Fire for Water. In other terms; Dragon for Wyrm, Tamer for Beast, Kamé for Golem, and Phoenix for Leviathan. There are three pillars involved, which stand for Despicability, Rot and Darkness, but why I can't imagine. There is some other things involved but, as I'm not sure how this is going to turn out, I'll try to get back to you on this."

"Right. As for now, sit tight."

Okay, I'm still working exactly what's going to happen. Just stay tuned. Please. I've got a lot going on in this little world that I don't know about.

And since I'm bored enough, I'll add an author postscript commentary:

GothickStrawberry's Jane/Insight; I read her story and I found Jane a delightfully devious OC villain. At the time, I was looking for more ways to make a Phoenix add-in, as well as a YuGiOh! tie in for the general story line. Jane's current plan is to beat Marik in Duel Monster's and take his Millennium Rod, and then utilize Harpy Lady's Phoenix Formation to gain the Balanced Fire power. After that, I think you can guess.


	13. Villian Update

Disclaimer: In this chapter, I will reveal just how much of a Mary-Sue Matt is. I'll try to tone him down with a defective personality, making the tragedy as minimal as possible within reason and making him bizarre. The OCs in this chapter are Phantastia, Candy, Zedik, and Vanalo. Insight belongs to GothikStrawberry,

Roguefan; I think I explained that a while ago but thanks. Truth be told, the Seal of Oricalcos is a bit insignificant in the final scenes. Like the rest of YuGiOh. Are Japanese mythologies and Digimon mock ups good substitutes? BTY, do The Savage Creed and How to Tell if Your Addicted to the Misfits stories that belong in the Misfit Verse C2?

GothickStrawberry; They are, in a way. Xi is the best off and Lina will be having some genetic issues. Lance is below. Thanks again for Insight! People tell me I'm funny when I make fun of myself, so that's what quite a bit of the humor is.

Selene lounged in her thrown, coolly regarding the cowering men sent as an envoy from COBRA.

"Sooo… I… the **Black Queen**, should give **you**, minions of COBRA, one of my great treasures, the Seventh Bell, for a ritual to summon a power which could help your leader to rule a world DESTINED for MY control?"

"Um… Yes?"

"Wroo-oong!" With that melodious comment, the Black Queen flicked her wrist and her whip wrapped around the unfortunate speaker and left only his charred remains.

One of the COBRAs, who was slightly smarter than the others, bowed.

"Oh, great Black Queen, we humbly pay homage to you with a meager offering of 1000 yen. Please except this mere offering to use your great artifact, the Astarael, for our insignificant use."

"Well, as long as you're groveling…" Selene tossed the speaker a clear plastic cube unceremoniously. Inside was a golden bell, with strange symbols carved around the rim.  
"Crack the box and the bell will grow to its full size. Now give me my yen." She cackled evilly as she ran her fingers through the Japanese currency. After the COBRA troopers had left, one of Selene's minions piped up.

"Mistress, do realize that one of the most powerful magical items is now in the hands of incompetents and they only paid you, like ten bucks?"

"**WHAT? **No matter. If I'm right, I'll have destroyed COBRA and be able to get the Bell back without any opposition. Besides, for all its power, it's not the bell I fear most. It's the most powerful ACTIVE bell. But the eighth is the one I fear."

"Not the ninth, highness?"  
"That was sealed away unknowingly, and most likely will never surface again. The Death Knell is currently the most dangerous, but it's not the only Bell we've got. We also have Hell's Bell, the Third, and at one point the Eighth, but..."

"What happened to it?"

"It rang." Selene left it at that, staring into the 'distance,' in the direction of a chamber containing a once full well. (1)

"NO!" Dain was on fire. He was blazing an incredible shade of green. An occasional blue spark flamed through his 'core.'

"YOU BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! DIE!" 

"_Relax, Winter. It's not like it was anything important."_

"_THEY WERE MY FRIENDS! EMPHASIS ON WERE!"_

"_Winter, Matt STOP! OH, MY GOD! RACHEL **DO **SOMETHING!"_

"He does have an aversion to his REAL body, doesn't he?" The Baroness mused to her lover.

"It's psychosomatic. He had an identity crisis after being forced to merge with that dead boy in Maine. Besides, as far as we know he never liked his body in the first place."

"STOP FIGHTING!" 

"_Ms. Haddad! Help!"_

"_Winter's going and Matt can't stop!"_

"_Stand back!"_

_**FLASH!**_

"Rachel, WHAT DID YOU DO?" 

"_I'm sorry! We blasted him at the same time!"_

_Matt stays in place for a second. He is illuminated by a familiar blue-green glow. He erupts into a double helix of green and blue. The green is crystalline and glows a steady light. The blue is like malevolent lightning, shaped in a spiral. It pulses and twists. The helix spins faster. Two identical Matts split apart. The helix becomes two separate pillars. The green flashes and blinks into the distance. The blue shudders violently and spirals back into Matt's body as he falls back to earth comatose._

"Still, he doesn't know about the neural surgery, so his powers are back in synch."

"So, we get him under and since the brat's the Leo, we'll pump him full of lion DNA, get the booze and put nasty images of anybody whose over hearing this conversation!"

"What, go celibate for Lent? What, no, it's a copy right infringement!"

"Um... I hate to admit that but your right..."

"'Whom' are 'we' 'ripping off?' Wildstar?"

"Leomon."

"Alright then. Where's that booze?"

Lance was wheeled in, heavily sedated, on a gurney. He had just come from an 'intense' interrogation/torture/mind-breaking type thing.

"Sleepy, you are sleepy..."

"Oh, whatever deity I happen to be worshipping this week, am I actually working with these people?" Moaned a very exasperated Insight. The brunette was a rudimentary telepath, working overtime and drinking her fifth cup of coffee.

"Kinda hard to believe, huh?" Commented a purple skinned huntress called Phantastia. She was an illusionist who could create scenarios in her victims.

"Why aren't I shopping?" Moaned Candy, a pretty blonde who slightly resembled Galadriel. Her powers involved manipulating her opponent's endorphins.

"Sleepy, you are very, VERY slee-..."

"Oh, shut up, Zedik!" Snapped Vanulo. He was a neural manipulator. Zedik was mutant who could exert control over subconscious of the mind.

"PLEASE, tell me we have something alcoholic..." Moaned a masked man in a French Canadian accent. He was called Headlok, and he could manipulate the psyche of his victims.

The only member of this mismatched group who had not spoken was a petite woman, with a pretty childlike face. Her face should have been smiling, but was somber and tired. She was dressed like Padmè Amidala in Episode II. She was called Alexandria.

"Look, let's just try to use our powers to shut off his will. Insight, play interference. Phantastia, do your thing. I'll make him like it. The rest of you, work with Phan." Commanded Candy.

"Don't call me Phan."

"Whatever."

_Lance was on a bed in a small, open pavilion. He lay on a bed of something soft and brilliantly white. He felt nothing but unconditional ecstasy. Nothing else mattered but to have this pure light feeling continue. He gradually became aware of another presence in the bed._

_"Good morning, Lance." Sighed Kitty._

_"Yes, good morning." Said Willow from his other side._

_Lance was about to respond when he realized that both of his girlfriends were in the bed with him. The very SAME **BED**. Oddly enough he stopped minding after he realized it. This beautiful pleasure was all that mattered. Scratch that. The continuation of this pleasure was all that mattered._

_"So tell us Lance…" Kitty purred in his ear._

_"What paralyzes you with fear? What scares you the most?"  
Lance looked into Willow's stunningly purple eyes. Purple? Lance frantically looked over at Kitty. Her eyes were the exact same shade of purple as the sky. A PURPLE SKY?_

_'Oh, goody…' The voice of a disgruntled girl rang through his mind._

_'Told you it wouldn't work.' Said the cold voice of an experience torturer in his late twenties._

_'No, you didn't you bastard.' Objected a sophisticated voice of a young woman._

_'You are sleepy! Oh so sleepy!' Chanted the voice of a man who had the IQ of a sun-ripened tomato._

_'We're inhabiting his subconscious. You don't need to go through that bizarre routine! 'The torturer's voice snapped._

_'Shut up, you imbeciles! I'm trying to focus here!' A powerful feminine voice blasted from all around him. She was most likely the one controlling the illusion._

_The scope of the scenario vanished into a solid, misty shade of purple. He fell through it as the voice's screamed and almost tore apart his mind. _

_'This is fun. Watching you idiots fight releases so much excess psi energy, it's almost a buffet!' A new voice, cold and manipulating, rang through like a subtle yet strong tone._

_This seemed to go one forever. The pain bore a new each time a voice started another tirade._

_'ENOUGH!' Commanded a last voice. It was melodious and cold, dark and beautiful. Childlike in it's tone and mannerism, but centuries old. Lance stop falling with a hard jerk. Over him materialized an immense figure of warbling darkness. The slits wear the eyes would have been glowed gold. A gash opened where the mouth was opened and he felt something almost being removed from him. The last words he heard were those of the incompetent:_

_'We were being paid by the hour, you know…'_

"AND STAY OUT!" Roared Hasumi as she bodily through Pyro the open doorway. As she slammed the door, she turned to Firefist. "Okay, you can come out now."

"Thanks, Kasum." Said the longhaired fire starter. He stood up, and immediately ducked back down as the door caught on fire.

"I'LL SAVE YOU, FIRE PRINCESS!" Screamed the enraged Aussie as he attempted to throttle thin air in an attempt to rescue his 'fire princess.'

"He thinks you're a girl?" (2) Hasumi asked in a slightly dumbfounded expression.

"What'd you think I he thought?" Firefist asked, looking at her with a slightly suspicious air. As Hasumi was about to answer, Pyro burst through the flaming door.

"Oh, my godddessly fire princess! Allow me to save you from this evil woman! Evil woman, CLEANSE THYSELF WITH THE **FIRE!** BWAHAHAHAHHA-…"

At this moment, Hasumi slapped the pyrokinectic across the cheek and took hold of his collar.

"Attention, PYRO! The PRINCESS you are pursuing IS A GUY!"

Pryo blinked, more confused than you usually looked at a snatch of sane conversation. He walked over to Firefist, unzipped his pants and, ignoring the obvious blushing, looked an intense look at what was inside.

"Okay, he's a guy. Sorry man." And with that, Pyro left like nothing had really happened.

"Okaaaaaay…" Said Firefist in a long, drawn out and very tired.

Hasumi threw herself onto the bed.

"The freakin' things I do for N faction…"

"So tell me, master, why are we lending the unimaginable power of the seal of Oricalcos to theses idiots?" Alastor kneeled behind Darts in the inner chamber of the Oricalcos.

"Simple, Alastor..." Replied Darts. "Cobra may well end up destroying itself with the immense power we are giving them, and we'll still know the location of the template of the Leviathan."

"And how exactly will that help when these idiots destroy our world the unimaginable power were giving them?"

"If you read the Oricalcos instruction manual, you'd know to do if we're screwed."

"You expect us to read a manual?"

"Not really, but that's beside the point." Darts stood up and as he did the light of insane power glittered in his eyes. He lifted his hand crown with fingernails that looked claw like in the green glow of the seal beneath him. "Soon, all the world will bow before the supreme power of the Oricalcos!" His evil laugh seemed to echo for an eternity off the empty walls off his palace.

Dr. Mindbender injected the serum into the Aries jugular vein. He then thrust him violently into a tank filled with unstable molecular chemicals. He surveyed his work. The Misfit insectiod girl was sobbing. Her body was hooked up to a humongous number of glowing wires attached to metal instruments all over her body. The gothic Capricorn was under a genetic scanner. Just because the little freak was showing resistance, he zapped her as painfully as he could with a tazer very frequently. Gemini's heads were connected via several cables. The rest of the 'volunteers' present were in stasis chambers being scanned genetically. Mindbender laugh softly at the spectacles of horror surrounding him. He didn't realize just how mutinous the participants were going to be when they woke up.

Chun-Li sighed inwardly. She knew what she had to do. She just despised having to do it. She spoke of it with Xi'an. The old ways dictated that their parents arranged their marriages, but they had lucked out that way. They had fallen completely in love and had joined Interpol together. They were here to infiltrate Z project. And her purpose was to sleep with Tomax,

She shuddered. She didn't want to. She and Xi'an were committed to each other and to their jobs. He was risking his life. This was a small sacrifice.

Two hours later, Chun came out of Tomax's inner sanctum. She looked depressed and tired. She was missing a bra, had blood on her knuckles, and was missing two tranquilizers. But the had positive her fiancée was definitely Libra of the Zodiac Project.

All right, I'll dedicate this chapter to L170E, the only one to come out and say they knew what the Z stood for. Just a random fact I don't anyone cares about, but this was almost an entire fic devoted to misdirection. Basically the wrong version involved ruling the world by manipulating earth's reality plane through its Z rotation access, as well as the Zodiac members a fighting force. But to just to make sure the lawyers are truly at bay, but Firefist is the codename of Rusty Collins. I kept the scene where Chun seduces Tomax short because I didn't know how to write it without aggravating the ToS.

(1) This entire scene rips off Garth Nix. To get a cheat sheet, kinda, for this, read the Abhorsen Trilogy.

(2) At this point, due to unforeseen and very aggravating circumstances, I did this while in a speeding car, late at night trying to sleep


End file.
